


Good Evening

by astridthecrafty, Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: AU, F/M, Fingering, OC, Smut, hidden fun, it's all about the tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Set in @scribbles97's AU A Family Affair, the OC of Jen is her character.





	Good Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribbles97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/gifts).



“Hey Jen? You ready yet?”

“Almost” I called tilting my head to the side as I fixed my earring.

I stood back and took a final scan of myself in the full length mirror. A stunning blue wrap dress that stopped just short of my knees, and stilettos that made my legs look a mile long.

F*ck it, I thought and hitched up the hem just enough to hook my fingers into panties and wriggled them down. 

As I skimmed my hands over my hips to flatten my dress the wicked thought that had been plaguing me all day resurfaced. It had been a LONG time since Scott and I had had a personal evening away… if you know what I mean.

I took a final glance in the mirror, grabbed my purse and headed out the bedroom.

“Wow” was all he could say as I walked through the door.

“Is this okay?”

“Ooooh, yes.”

“Well you probably shouldn’t leave the room,” I stated, straight faced.

“I’m sorry? Why not?”

“Well, quite frankly I don’t fancy peeling lots of women, and probably some men, off you. Because if anyone follows my line of thinking, then when they see YOU dressed like this they will have a sudden urge to screw your brains out.”

“Can’t we just stay here instead then?” I gently guided his hand away. I didn’t want him to find out my secret just yet.

“Mr Tracy, ” I purred as I trailed a finger from his bow-tie down the length of his shirt buttons, “as the head of Tracy Industries you know this dinner is of utmost importance. The sooner you show face and do your thing, then the sooner we can make excuses.”

A quiet growl came from the back of his throat as he smiled and grabbed my hand.

***

The breeze between my thighs as we walked from the limo into the venue was nerve wracking. I held my purse low to prevent the mild gusts from displaying more that I wanted.

The dining hall was magnificent, the cavernous ceiling trailed with swags and was punctuated with chandeliers. The other guests were all dressed to the nines, and either seated already or chatting in small groups.

A salt and pepper haired gentleman came smiling towards us.

“Good evening, Mr Tracy.” Scott nodded his acknowledgment, then the man turned to me. “Miss Lakeland. It is a pleasure to finally make your aquaintance. Have you been directed to your table yet? No? Please this way. It will be great for the board to finally meet you Miss Lakeland.”

Oh no, I hadn’t really thought this through. Meet the board of directors, of Tracy Industries, with no underwear on!

The MC welcomed everyone and gave a short run down of the evenings plans before announcing it was time to bring out the food. The meal passed in a haze of business conversation and in trying to find the courage to let Scott in on my secret I probably drank just a little too much. The warm fuzz of the wine won.

“Scott I have something I need to tell you.”

“Sure, what is it.”

“It’s okay, it’s nothing really.”

“You can’t start with that line and not finish.” he smiled.

I turned towards his ear, angling my face so as to hide what I was saying.

“I’m not wearing any underwear and…”

Before i could finish my confession Scott’s warm hand came to rest on my thigh, his middle finger toying under the edge of the split. My heart stuttered as I looked into his eyes.

“Pull your chair in.” he whispered.

The alcohol and arousal combination was intoxicating. I pulled my chair in till my stomach was touching the edge of the table with the long cloth draping over my lap. He pulled his chair in closer beside me.

I could feel the tablecloth move as his hand slipped under the material. My breathing quickened as his hand slid up my thigh, this time hidden from view. He edged his fingers under the hem of my dress, brushing his fingers on my inner thigh. Thank God our backs were facing the wall.

I took a deep breath and tried to look like I was interested in what the current speaker was saying, but the blood pounding in my ears drowned out every word.

Instinctively I parted my knees slightly to let him know it was okay to continue. 

Painfully slowly he drew closer. I bit my lip and glanced nervously around but no-one seemed to have noticed anything.

I shifted my hips ever so slightly to grant him better access… 

“Jen,” he whispered… our eyes locked.

I felt like my heart was about to explode as he grazed his middle finger between the apex of my thighs, and slowly dragged the sodden evidence of my arousal up over my most sensitive part, then, with the slightest of grins forming at the corners of his mouth he pressed, forcing me to fake a cough to hide the sound that came from my throat.

He leaned towards my ear “I’ll get the car round and make excuses, shall I?"  

"Mm-hmm.” I squeaked in agreement.

Cooler air replaced his fingers as he brought his hand out from under the cloth, flashing me a wink before quickly sucking the evidence from the tip of his finger as he stood.

The limo ride back to the hotel was going to be fun.


End file.
